Matt x Mello another dog on a leash
by Hazuki Suzumura
Summary: I own you Matt, not the other way around. I was bored that’s all, you were late and I was bored to death.......What will happen when the lights are off? LEMON and YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Damnitt! Where the hell are you Matt?" I looked around the playground; all the children nearest to me were staring in horror at the use of a curse. I ignored them, I was too preoccupied to care, Matt told me he would be here at 11:00 am so we could make sure that the plan finalized; Matt would be decoy, Id kidnap Takuda, and boom, we'd see each other again and catch Kira. But he wasn't here to know my plan, his cell was off, and I was getting worried because it was 11:43 and I was hungry.

"Hey Mr.," a voice squeaked up. I looked down a little midget boy was getting all f-upped around me. "Mr. If you're alone you want to play with me?" I laughed shrilly, if he knew how I could take that, he would have never said it. I was bored, after all.

"Sure kid." I took his hand "Where's your mommy?"

"She told me I could play here when she's at work and my dads home sleeping because he works night shift" Perfect, I said to myself.

I lead him across the street into a deserted alley, where no one could see us. "Mr. can we play hide and seek?"

"Sure, you hide your 'valuables' and ill seek them." He looked confused as my hands moved down to his pants and began to unbutton them.

"Mr., Mr.," he screeched. I put my hand over his mouth and took off his shirt and his pants. He twisted in my grip as I tried to take off his last piece of clothing, the boy looked about 10, he _might_ know what this is.

A crash ricocheted through the alleyway as a motorbike rushed down it and stopped right in front of me. The rider took off his helmet, it was Matt. He looked at me coolly but angered. I nodded to him and took of the boys last clothing, bunched his shirt, pants, and boxers together, and put then put them in the bikes box. I stared at his uncovered manhood boringly, nothing exiting there, and sat on the bike while he cried. Matt looked at me again, rolled his eyes, and began the bike. We left the boy alone, naked in a dark alley.

When Matt finally stopped the bike at our house he took my hand, opened the door and threw me in."What were you thinking there Mello? Damnnitt! You RAPED the boy. A _BOY_! Are you so tired with me that you are out being a pedophile to kids? Am I that worthless?"

I looked at him slyly, "I own you Matt, not the other way around. I was bored that is all, you were late and I was bored. A little entertainment while I was waiting. I mean---" I was interrupted by his tongue being thrown down my throat; I closed my eyes and began to have fun. As Matt licked every crease of my mouth, I trailed his throat and bit him painfully. He gasped but resumed with more fire. We began to attack each other, pinning one another against a wall, until we tumbled into our bedroom. While kissing I began to take off his shirt and he let me willingly and began to do the same with me, I didn't let him. He tried repeatedly but continued to bite his tongue until it bled. He growled and pushed me away from him.

"Why not, Mello," he asked pitifully.

I looked at him and cackled lowly. "Because this is fun," I said simply.

He rolled his eyes and we began again. I unzipped his pants and slowly slinked it off him as I threw him into the bed. I seductively licked him from the bottom of his chest to his nipple. I lingered there strewing it with saliva and bruises from bites; he moaned. I began to play with it, pinching it until it hardened.

"Mello," he moaned, reaching towards me, trying to touch the bulge in my pants, I still did not let him.

I tackled him downward; he gasped happily and drunkenly kissed me from my collarbone to my mouth. When he reached it, he sucked in my saliva hungrily while ensnaring his hand in my hair. I allowed him to, but then quickly pinned his squirming body down. I took his boxers in my hand, gripping his bulge and rubbed it slowly. "Mello," he gasped in response. I continued probing it harder and harder until he wept with want. I finally nodded at him and took his boxers off leaving him completely naked, while I was still clothed. I then abruptly took him by his wrist, his uncovered manhood swinging freely, going over me slightly.

"Mello," He whispered, reaching towards me.

I laughed. "I told you. I own you. Not the other way around." I looked at the door for another minute and walked out.

When I came back, rope was in my hands. I grabbed his wrist and threw him into the dresser, and tied him to it.

I watched him, no pity in my eyes, just a sly smile lighting them. There he was, completely naked, his manhood sticking out shrewdly. I crouched next to him, he moaned as I stroked his member, it was soft and fleshy, as it always was; a touch I enjoyed.

"Matty," I began seductively, "so who is in charge?"

"Y-yo-you," he gasped as I clawed deeply into his manhood.

"Right Matty" my eyes gleamed wryly. "So do you want me?" I took off my shirt and cradled my covered member softly; it was too much for him.

"Yes, yes! Please! I will never do anything to you again, I promise!" He moaned reaching for me; I stepped back.

Good, good, but remember no porn next time when I come in when you are playing your games" I said to him, inviolably flashing back to the moment. "So should I make us dinner," I asked eyeing the clock; he knew his punishment was not over yet, not so easily. "Of course, you can't eat like that, can you? Being all tied up." I chucked as "I left the room. He was crying my name during the hour it took to make pasta.

When I came back and sat it down by his mouth like a dog bowel, he was panting, his member waving frantically. He ate obediently and only blinked as I sat out of his reach, my manhood pointed awkwardly toward him in a round blob. After he was done I took the bowel up and took my old camera off the table and took pictures of him in hilarious positioning, great blackmail for later. In one he was looking at me morosely, his ass sticking up do far up you could see the tip of his member on the other side. I noted for the first time that his seemed to be larger than six inches. In another, it showed him humping his pillow, placed perfectly by my handiwork, cut open in the right spots, his manhood slinked lightly inside of the fluff. The last one I took was him screaming as I plunged his tip into a boiling bowel of water, him Cumming right off. When I was done, he strained to breathe correctly, obviously in pain. I laughed. This was a good score. Finally, he looked up, his eyes filled with yearning and I gave him what he wanted, he was allowed to caress my budge, but when he began to unzip my pants I slapped his hands away.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of this cat and mouse game, I got bored and unzipped my pants, only in my boxers, my erection a large bump. I twitched it carefully; his eyes followed it like a bitch dog. I came closer to him, allowing him to take it off and grip a hold of my member, soft and warm. He yelped as I suddenly moved and put it in his mouth, it throbbing heftily. As he sucked on it, I stroked his, he immediately cummed again. I began to pinch his nipple and licked it, how he would suck the tit of my member and I could lick his nipple was unknown, but we were always good players when it came to twister. When we lived at Whammeys house and played, our erections would touch often, pushing against each other, throbbing in want to be fucked. One day we could not stand it and I took hold of his hand and brought him to my room.

"Matt?" I asked.

"What Mello. Why did you bring me to your room?" We both knew the answer; I looked down at his bulge.

He followed my stare and blushed. "What? We are 11 and you want that?! To examine, to test what sex it? Why do you want to play with my "peon" Mello?"

I peeped, "I like you Matt, more than a friend, and I cant stand it I want you." He blushed a deeper scarlet.

"I like you to Mello, but aren't we a little young? In health they told us to wait…..longer. And plus, my ……you know what is so small, it would fall right out of your," he looked up shyly, "…well you know"

"I think its beautiful," I reached for it and caressed it softly, it vibrated in my grasp, underneath his clothing.


End file.
